


Small Deaths

by Thebluerooster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butchered Spanish, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Lots of Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possesive Reaper, Suggestive Themes, They're both kinda jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluerooster/pseuds/Thebluerooster
Summary: A small collection of one shots focusing on the relationship between Reaper and my overwatchsona Rue.





	1. Early hours

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Rue. I do not own Reaper or Overwatch or anything like that. Enjoy my trashy selfshipping!

His skin was scared. She had run her fingers along those scars a thousand times by now. Sometimes she would kiss them, almost like she thought they were hurting. But they couldn’t, most were old and had long since healed as much as they could. Gabriel sighed as he tightened his arms around the petite figure beside him. His little wisp-o’the-wisp, so alive and loving. Always close so she to breathe new life into him. Even at the expense of others.

His form was still very human, but they both knew it would dissolve later as the energy he had consumed from her left him. Leaving him forced to wear the mask again, even if she had said she still found him very handsome he couldn’t help the tiny pang of doubt. She traced the faded mark of another old injury and nuzzled closer to him. Her breath was warm on his skin and for once her hands were warm as well. She would complain every now and again about being cold. But to him she was always warm. 

The sun was rising outside but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he buried his face in her blond hair. His sweet little wisp.


	2. Burn the dress

The hand that was resting on her ass was starting to annoy her big times. But she still smiled and laughed as the man she was leaving the club with made another joke. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, a smell she had come to hate and made her want to vomit. Yet she smiles very suggestive at him as they make their way down the sidewalk. He is laughing loudly and the hand on her ass smacks her hard as he whispers tasteless things in her ear. She has to physically hold onto his shirt to stop herself from punching him. She was never going to be good at this she tells herself as her smile vanishes briefly before coming back on and lighting her entire face up. She slowly but surely drags the drunken man along, she would only need to endure this a little longer.

As they descended the empty streets, the music of the club faded into the background. Rue took the hand from her ass and yanked the man into a nearby alley “I can’t wait anymore.” She said with a purr as she felt him up. The man tensed instantly and lunged forward to warp his arms around her, his hands finding both her breasts and her ass again.  
She wants to push him off but she knows better than breaking her façade entirely. “Neither can I.” She hears somewhere to her side as a hand settles on her wrist and yanks her away. She stumbles slightly on her heels, but Reaper is quick to steady her against himself. The man she had so easily lured out, their target, apparently an investor who had been supplying a group of bandits that had been increasingly getting on Reaper’s nerves, was too shocked to speak as Reaper shoved the barrel of his shotgun in his face. Rue shook off Gabriel’s arm as he stepped forward to hit the man in the face with the heavy metal of his weapon. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground where Reaper kicked him, hard. Rue leaned against one of the walls, drawing a rune on the wall to silence the sounds coming from the alley. 

He was crying now. Snot was running down his face as he stumbled over his own words. Begging. Reaper was yelling at him in Spanish, he sounded angry. The man tried to crawl away. “¿Qué te hace pensar que ella nunca te elegiría?!” He snarled as he stepped down on the man’s throat cutting off his breath and leaving him desperately clawing at the heavy boot in an attempt to move it. But Reaper pressed down further before stabbing the end of his shotgun down into the man’s eyes. He screamed. Blood ran from his face. She had to look away, she wasn’t skirmish but she wasn’t heartless either. Reaper kept pressing down on his windpipe, watched as the light faded from his eyes and for a moment Reaper looked serene as the lifeforce automatically entered him.

Reaper straightened and let out a long sigh before turning back to the woman in black. He still looked angry but less so now that the threat had been eliminated. Rue shakes her head at him before turning her back to him and pressing the communicator in her ear. “Target eliminated, Reaps and I will be heading back to base.” She informs hurriedly before receiving confirmation. She turns back to the vaporizing man and couldn’t help but smile as he stomps their target in the face. “He’s dead Gabe, leave him.” She said, her face scrunching up in disgust as she eyes the body. Reaper simply scoffs and turns back towards her before leading her out of the alley, discarding his weapon carelessly. “Mi querido, I don’t like it, when they touch you.” He admits and lays a hand around her waist. Rue chuckles. “You and me both.” She says and tries to tug at the short dress she’s wearing, it’s been riding up the last hour and she is anything but happy about the attire she had been forced to wear. 

Reaper tries to silence his laughter as he watches her, clearly enjoying her discomfort, but fails as she flips him the bird with a clear blush on her face. “Fuck off Reaper.” She tells him and he shrugs at her and draws closer, his hands suddenly on her arms, forcing her to leave the dress as it is. He rests his mouth against her temple as his hands travels over her exposed skin. She relents for a second and leans into his touch, enjoying the way he clawed so gently at her arms, sending shivers down her spine.

“Can we leave now? If I have to spend much more time in these shoes, I’m going to scream.” She said and stomped her feet to empathize just how loud her steps were. Ruining the moment. “I feel dirty and I need to shower and it’s so your fault.” She sneers hugging herself as a gust of wind finds them, she looks at him with a glare daring him to argue with her. For once he didn’t.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. He laid an arm around her shoulder as he guided her further down the street, drawing her closer as she started to shiver and letting her share his jacket. “Maybe you’d like me to join you, mi pequeño fuego fatuo?”

\------------  
¿Qué te hace pensar que ella nunca te elegiría?! - What makes you think she would ever choose you?!  
Mi querido - My dear  
mi pequeño fuego fatuo - My little Will-o’the-Wisp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rue is my overwatchsona, codename The Magician. Because she is a mage... yeah if Shimada bros can have dragons i can have magic! She is mostly infiltration or support but can hold her own if need be.


	3. Jeg sætter min hat som jeg vil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of life, just a little fluff with a little angst <3

One of them would have to remove the noodle cups soon, they were starting to smell. 

The tune was unfamiliar to him, he did not know the words as they were sung in her mother tongue, something she was more than happy to use against him, just as he used Spanish against her. But the song filled him with something and over the hours and minutes that passed, he felt himself settle into a form that would be categories as human… if he maybe wore his mask. 

He peeked down at her at some point, she still hummed softly, not quite singing but a few words slipped in here and there, probably her favorite parts of the songs she picked. She looked content, quite happy actually and for not the first time he was filled with happiness and …doubt. He was not a man, a woman like this needed a man. He felt torn and stiffened as thoughts plagued him. But he still refused to let go of her.

As if sensing his unease she looked up at him and a moment passed before she smiled and sat up a little more, or rather, leaned on his chest. Instead of actual words and a motivational speech or a deep conversation about his feelings, thank god that didn’t happen, she kept singing. This time the tune changed in favor of something a little more.. swing-ish? 

“Nogen de blir solgt, de allerfleste købt,  
men vi er dog nogen, som ikke er til salg.  
Jeg sætter min hat som jeg vil  
og sætter den fandeme gerne på spil.“

Some crazy song about a hat it seemed, of course with a few definitely self-improvised curses that he had learned to pick out as she used them quite… often. He chuckled and she apparently saw it as encouragement as she picked up the pace and moved restlessly in his lap. This girl would end up killing him again.

“Jeg tar mine klø som en mand,  
man skal bare ta’ og bru’ sin forstand,  
men af og til så kniber det, det er vidst min egen fejl?  
Fordi jeg helst vil rutsche ned, når bakken er fucking stejl.“

It was not her usual style but it seemed cheery and lighthearted and he found himself leaning back into the pillows. Her eyes glowing ghostly at his red orbs as her magic started at her sudden mood. She leaned closer teasingly. Her voice dropped and he couldn’t help but listen harder as she whispered even if he didn’t understand.

“-siger jeg, Gabe, for fa ‘n, ta’ og smil!  
Det’ nemlig et spørgsmål, det’ nemlig et spørgsmål,   
et spørgsmål om stil!“

He drew closer, but before he could kiss her she smirked at him and he knew it wasn’t going to happen. She kissed his cheek and laid down on him again. In an even lower tone that he barely caught she sung against his chest.

“Gabe, for fuck’s sake just fucking smile!  
It’s all a question, it’s all just a question,  
of living in fucking style~” 

“Chica danesa loca…definitivamente va a ser la muerte de mí.” He said and chuckled. Slowly but surely the humming started up again.He tightened his hold on the will-o-the-wisp.

One of them would have to remove the noodle cups soon, they smelled. He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMM SORRY FOR BUTCHERING SPANISH, I’M GOING BACK TO MY TRASHCAN BYE.  
> "Chica danesa loca…definitivamente va a ser la muerte de mí" - Crazy danish girl ...you're definitely going to be the death of me.
> 
> This work was inspired by a drawing my best friend made for my birthday, you can view it here http://blasint.tumblr.com/post/158369036507/almost-two-weeks-late-but-happy-birthday-rooster


	4. The biggest trial of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Rue break their couch and have to go get a new one

Gabriel Reyes was pretty sure he was in hell.

He had killed hundreds of enemies. He’d walked across thousands of miles of enemy territory in the craziest of conditions. On a daily basis, he would crack even the toughest of recruits and make them want to run on home to mamma. He’d even stared down death a couple of times.

But today?

Today he was in hell.

“What about this one?” Rue held up, perhaps the ugliest of pillows that he’d ever seen in his entire life and he was, for not the first time, wondering what he’d done to deserve being here.

“No Cariño, you are not taking that home with us, we’re here for a couch. You know that thing that you sit on, usually it’s in the living room and you’re usually spending all of your free-time lounging on it.” He looked pointedly at her and she poked out her tongue at him. Gabriel usually tried to make her exercise more, Rue had the opinion that she exercised more than enough at work though.

“You were the one who broke it!” She said in the same pointy tone and picked up another pillow, not quite as ugly but he was beginning to seriously doubt her taste or perhaps she was testing his patience?

“I did not break it!”

“It was the best couch I ever had; it was the first piece of furniture I got when I moved here! And it wouldn’t have broken if you hadn’t jumped on it!” They had been playing around, Reyes wanted to smile at the memory, they had both jumped on the couch, things had started to get heated and then, then the couch broke. Rue still complained about the sore spot on her back after she had landed on the floor.

“I did not jump on it and it was practically from the Stone Age!” He fired back, taking the pillow from her hands and placing it back in the exhibition.

“So you admit that you broke it!” She threw her hands up victorious and Reyes sighed in defeat, he would let it go. Peace of mind was more important than whatever argument his girlfriend was trying to start. Or so he told himself.

They currently were in the unholy land of Ikea. Where the devil himself made his money and couple after couple has gone from one another in a heartbeat.

He rolled his head and heard his neck crack, he couldn’t let his guard down while they were here or he knew that he would regret it dearly. Moving further into this godforsaken storehouse he could see his girlfriend literally zig-zagging back and forth between furniture of all sizes and models. She eventually found her way back to him, “accidentally” dropping a few things into the cart that he chose not to comment on, but the look he gave her said it all and the apologetic look she gave in return told him that there was no fighting it.

“How’s old and cranky holding up.” She asked suddenly, eying the fancy double beds pretty obviously. Gabriel gave her an unimpressed look, purposely pushing the cart forward.

“Old and cranky is doing just fine Rue, thank you for your concern.” He said in a plain tone that clearly did not match his expression. Rue giggled and bumped into him, purposely snaking her arm around one of his own.

“Oh come on Gabe! I’m joking, I love old and cranky!” She laughed but he could hear her muttering something about their downstairs neighbors disagreeing not even seconds later and he couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his lip.

They could disagree all they wanted, old and cranky wasn’t going anywhere.

He smiled down at her and she stood slightly on her toes as she leaned into him and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’ll be more focused, we’ll be out soon.”

It wasn’t because Gabriel Reyes disliked Ikea all that much, it was more the swarm of people, arguing parents and screaming kids. There was so much noise and chaos and there was absolutely nothing he could do but endure. It didn’t help that with their limited freetime the only time they could make the trip was when it was at its busiest. The holidays.

A couple that was apparently in a hurry pushed past him and he couldn’t stop the small growl in his throat when they bumped into his cart on their way past. But that was when he saw the gates of a hell far worse than the one they were already in. And he froze in his tracks.

They were both silent and Gabriel could literally feel the temperature drop as they both stared at the toys, beds, and all other useful children stuff. They were in front of the kids section. The very thing his mother hadn’t been able to shut up about since he introduced Rue.

He dared to look at his girlfriend and as if she could feel him looking she turned towards him. He opened his mouth but before he could even make the smallest protest she beat him to it.

“I love you Reyes, but I don’t know about you but I’m not ready to go there just yet.” She admitted, running a hand through her hair with a weird smile.

Gabriel breathed relieved and they both laughed, bumping into each other good-natured. One day maybe, but not while their lives were so… chaotic.

There was an unspoken agreement not to linger too long in the section dedicated to stress and worry and they soon found themselves in front of multiple couches, chairs, and exhibitions shaped to look like living rooms. With a tired sigh, his partner let go of him and made a beeline for perhaps the largest couch in the room before throwing herself into the soft material that seemed to give in under her, giving the illusion of her almost being eaten alive by the big couch.

“That looks comfy.” He smiled, the dignified response he got was a sound that more belonged to that of a dying animal than a human being, well, not that it was far off he thought and chuckled before letting go of the cart to sit down beside her.

Okay, it was super comfy. Too bad it was so big, he eyed the price tag from the corner of his eye and if it wasn’t because it felt like the couch had a death grip on him he would have dragged both of them away from the seductive trap of comfort. He was about to say something about the price when he felt something warm press against his side and looked down to see the blond cuddle up to him, demandingly pushing her way in under his arm and throwing her legs over his.

“I vote we take a small break from the mission Commander.” She said in a hushed voice and he barked a laugh. “It’s not a democracy soldier; you’ll do as I tell you.” He shot back but secured his arm around her anyway.

“But a break does sound like a good idea.” He agreed good-natured. In an almost simultaneous move, both fished their phone from their pockets and swiped through whatever important news and cat videos they had missed while on the hunt.

“How much is this couch, it’s really soft.” Rue asked after a while, not even looking away from a rather long text that seemed to be some kind of report.

“I wouldn’t let my mother buy it.” Reyes answered and the girl at his side chuckled fondly. “Yikes, that bad?”

“Yep.” He simply answered, and Rue finally lifted her head again and looked around at the other couches.

“Is there any specific color or style you want?” She asked focusing on a few specific couches that she found charming.

“Honestly the most important thing is that it’s comfortable. And it needs to be big enough to sleep on.” He answered. Too many times had both of them tried coming home so late that the other had gone to bed hours ago and while Rue somehow managed to cuddle up next to him without waking him Gabriel was always worried about disturbing her sleep.

“I would rather you come join me in the bedroom you know.” She chuckled with a smile. She knew he was looking out for her but no couch could beat sleeping in a real bed and she sometimes worried how he was feeling after a night on the old couch.

Gabriel planted a small kiss on her hair and muttered something that sounded like praise and Rue once again reminded herself that she needed to read up on Spanish again. Reyes swept the room with his eyes and pointed over to a black couch with a low back and wide seat.

Rue stretched out in a bored manner, planting a kiss on his jaw before standing up and pushing the cart over to the next couch. Gabriel stayed seated for half a second more, letting his eyes wander. There was something very satisfying about watching Rue walk away. He grinned and followed her. Now the good part of the trip started.

They spent about an hour, migrating between couches, trying all contestants out and judging them thoroughly.

It was a very hard decision.

Eventually, they came back to a cream-colored couch with wide seats and a semi-high back. Lounging in it was perfect and despite Rue’s complaints, it was big enough for one to sleep on.

All there was left now was to order it and go home. Gabriel smiled widely at the thought; God knew he could use a good cup of coffee around now.

Of course, he hadn’t thought about the fact that they needed to go through one last section to get to the exit. And that section was decorations.


End file.
